Harvest and Friendships
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Dana and Zambanza have some Harvest fun together.


**A story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jocu and Dana were making a schedule for an upcoming Harvest party they were having. They were having a great time when they heard a cry!

"HEY! GET AWAY!" A voice said in shock.

"C'mere you!" Another giggled.

"What's your hurry?! Get her Jewel!" Another added.

Jocu looked up and saw Zambanza running and hiding behind Jest. She had come because Jape brought her and the twin girls, Adulato's nieces, wanted to meet her! They cornered her and they wanted her to come and talk to them.

"Come here! We won't harm you," Jewel smiled.

"Yes, we just want to see you. Look at those beautiful eyes," Gem giggled.

Zambanza still hid, hoping to stay hidden. Jest looked at her over his shoulder and chuckled.

"Come out little one. They mean no harm." Jest soothed.

"No way! I wanna go home! I don't want to be tickled! I only came to give Jape that jam I promised." Zambanza said.

The girls pouted and laid down on their stomachs, wagging their tails.

"We aren't leaving until you talk to us," Jewel smirked.

"Yes, even if we have to stay all day," Gem added. Jest chuckled at that statement, but could see that Zambanza was still shocked. She was definitely not used to affection!

As that was happening, Dana could only giggle. She liked Zambanza for some reason. Why? She was not sure, but she seemed like she would be a good friend.

"Who is that?" Dana giggled, seeing the funny scene.

"That's Zambanza. She's the one that Hope and Shocks adopted." Jocu explained.

"She looks like she's some sort of magician!" Dana grinned in glee.

"Oh yes! Zambanza can definitely use magic! She's a smart kid," Jocu chuckled.

"I would like to meet her," Dana smiled.

"Go ahead," Jocu grinned. Dana nodded and walked over to the commotion and smiled at Zambanza.

"Hey there. I'm Dana!" she greeted. Zambanza arched an eyebrow and nodded.

"Hi. I'm Zambanza," she said softly.

"I'm glad to meet you!" Dana smiled back and noticing the two female Lauhinians finally giving Zambanza some space.

"This isn't over," Gem grinned.

"We will be back later," Jewel smiled, now turning and getting up. Both twins walked away for a moment, leaving Jest, Dana, and Zambanza.

"Glad that's over," Zambanza said, wiping her brow.

"Are you alright?" Dana giggled, now helping her up.

"Of course she is. She just does not like affection," Jest smirked. Zambanza winked at him.

"You got that right! I have no idea why or how people enjoy hugging that much." The clown girl shivered.

"I think you feel that way because you haven't experienced it often," Dana said gently. The clown girl looked at her and then looked away.

"Nah, I'm just not mushy." Zambanza said, now stretching. Dana was a very affectionate person so it was not often that she met someone that wasn't affectionate at all. But something about Zambanza was different. She had a softness that she wasn't showing and Dana wanted to know more about it. Dana glanced at Jocu and he winked.

"Young ones…we need some berries for the harvest party. Why don't you guys go for a swim in the warm springs and then bring some back," Jocu offered.

"That's a great idea!" Dana smiled, now turning to Zambanza. "Will you come for a swim with me?"

Zambanza looked at the new girl and gently backed away. "No thanks. I've got some work to do."

"Please come Zambanza. It will be fun," Dana coaxed, now gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She wanted to know more about this young and mysterious clown girl.

"But I…GAH!" Zambanza said as Jape picked her up.

"She would love to go!" Jape said, now motioning for Dana to follow him.

"Hey! Put me down! Let me go!" Zambanza commanded, now squirming harder. Jape only chuckled and walked over to a hot spring.

"Stop squirming. After all…you could use a cool down with that fire of yours," he smirked, now snapping his fingers and Zambanza and Dana were in swim suits. He then grabbed her wand and gave her a wink. "Now then…I will give this back when you've had some fun."

And with that, Jape winked and disappeared into thin air as Zambanza jumped at him to get her wand back!

"WHAT?! This isn't funny!" She growled. Dana only giggled and walked over to her.

"C'mon…let's have some fun!" Dana smiled, now gently pushing her towards the water. Zambanza let out a defeated sigh and walked over as Dana dove in. Zambanza slowly walked waist deep in and was just in time to turn and see Dana jump at her! "GOTCHA!"

Zambanza's eyes were wide as she was literally dunked! As both surfaced, Zambanza spit out some water but felt warm arms surround her shoulders.

"Zambanza…can we be friends? I really like you," Dana smiled over her shoulder.

"I don't really hang with super upbeat people." Zambanza said, turning to hide her blush.

"Oh really? Well sometimes being positive and upbeat is what some people need," Dana giggled, now tickling her sides. Zambanza let out a shout that immediately turned to laughter. Jape and Jocu watched from the trees without the girls seeing them.

"She's a tough little one, but adorable nonetheless," Jocu smiled.

"But of course. She did have my DNA after all," Jape boasted.

"Dana seems to take a liking to her." Jocu added.

"Dana is always loving. Perhaps it's something about Zambanza that is intriguing to her." Jape added.

"Not sure. Zambanza doesn't warm up easily and the girls are definitely opposites." Jocu added.

"But yet…they seem somehow similar," Jape added, now pointing. Jocu looked and noticed how Zambanza managed to grab Dana from behind and for the first time, Dana felt the warmth of Zambanza's hugs. She gasped because she literally felt joy and a warmth flow through her body. But once Zambanza realized she was hugging, she let go! Dana turned with a small smile.

"What happened? Why did you stop?" Dana smiled, always enjoying a hug from a friend.

"I-I don't hug!" the young magician protested, now turning and getting out. Dana pouted a bit and hung her head. As Zambanza turned and saw she made Dana sad, she let out a sigh. She then eased back over and gently hugged her waist. Dana then happily and eagerly hugged her back. She once again felt a literal warmth spread through her body. It was almost as if Zambanza's hugs were magic!

"You know Zambanza…your hugs are very special. You should hug more," Dana said gently. Zambanza gently eased away.

"I'm just not a hugger. But…I guess hugging my friends isn't that bad." Zambanza said, now easing out of the water.

"Are you saying I'm a friend?" Dana smiled, arching an eyebrow. Zambanza turned with a smirk.

"Maaaaybe." She teased, now splashing Dana gently with water.

"Hey! Get back here!" Dana laughed, now chasing after the clown girl and feeling playful. It wasn't long before she got her and they played around a bit before they gathered berries and took them to the others to make a good pie! Even though they were very different, perhaps it was still possible to be friends after all!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! Zambanza is indeed full of surprises and she doesn't always show her soft side…but her hugs do have a certain…magic to them. :)**


End file.
